Dead End
by Head-In-the-Clouds10
Summary: Pam and Amelia make a plan to get Eric and Sookie to confess their feelings. Will it work or will Sookie and Eric end up in more trouble then they planned? *takes place after book 7*
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own any of the Sookie Stackhouse characters***

Chapter 1

Amelia's POV

I was pouring myself a cup of coffee when the phone rang unexpectantly. I jumped spilling the majority of the coffee on the linoleum. I huffed in frustration as I grabbed the phone, "Hello?" I asked harshly hoping this person better have a good reason for calling me.

"It's Pam. Is Sookie there?" She whispered as if she could hear us.

"No she's not here, is everything alright Pam you sound _worried_?" I said wondering if vampires really do have feelings because if they do Pam was showing me aside of herself that most vamps would never admit to feeling, _worried._

"No, everything is not okay, Eric is not okay and he is driving me crazy!" Pam screeched threw the phone. I laughed. I understood her perfectly. Sookie seems to be going through a rough patch too. She usually is thinking about something and it is extremely hard to get her attention once she is deep in thought.

"I know what you mean," I sighed putting the phone on speaker as I snatched a cloth of the counter, leaning over to clean up the spilt coffee on the floor. "Sookie has not been herself lately." I spoke putting it mildly.

"Neither has Eric. He is not as carefree as he was before the hex and considering everything that has just happened in Rhodes I think it made it worse," she sighed. "In fact last night he refused his favourite blood donor," she scoffed, "And then he stomped off to his office," Pam huffed sounding more annoyed then concerned.

"So what are we going to do? Force them to confess their love for each other?" I retorted sarcastically.

"This is why I need your help Amelia," she explained.

I spent the rest of the night up studying spells, flipping through spell books, talking to Pam and chatting with my mentor Octavia. AT two in the morning I finally found the spell that would fix our problem. I immediately called Pam again and told her about it.

"Sounds great!" She chirped. "Will it work though?"

"Of course," I scoffed. "I check with Octavia and I can have this pan in motion by tomorrow night."

"Perfect and Amelia can you do some secret keeping spell so we can't tell them it was us and prevents us from speaking of it?" She asked out of precaution.

Knowing the spell that she was talking about I nodded but realized she couldn't see me I answered, "Yes. Goodnight Pam," I said bidding farewell to my partner in crime I retired to my bed for some well deserved rest.

**Can anyone guess what their plan is? Comment! I will love to hear of what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I felt extremely rested although I had been sleeping for days as I yawned, stretching out and feeling the satin sheets. _What is going on! _I thought. I knew I didn't own satin sheets. I opened my eyes immediately assessing the situation. I was in a large bedroom, decorated quite unusually and there were no windows in sight. I threw off the sheets getting ready for an attack if I had been kidnapped but something caught my attention. I realized that I was wearing boxers. I could have sworn I went to bed in a night gown last night and I knew I didn't own boxers. _What the heck?_

Panicking, I threw the satin sheets to the ground and stumbled into the washroom close by, turning on the light. I screamed at the reflection staring back at me.

It was Eric.

I moved my hand to touch my nose, Eric did the same

I reached out, he did the same.

I waved at him, he waved back.

I stared at myself in horror. If I was Eric then was in my body? Horrified I raced around the two story house trying to find a phone. With no luck locating the phone I began to think of plan b. Could I fly over to my house and see if I/he was there? Should I drive over?

Whatever I was going to do I needed to get dressed. I was still wearing boxers. To make sure this was in fact real, I pinched my flesh hoping I would wake up from this nightmare. Nope,nothing. I was Eric as far as I could tell looking down at my six pack and my boxers. I gritted my teeth and stomped off toward the bedroom wondering what I could wear that was very Eric like. I knew I wouldn't want to draw attention to myself because if would make myself and Eric very easy targets.

I finally found Eric's assortment of clothes is a room the size of the master bedroom. I picked out a pair of dark washed jeans and a fangtasia t-shirt. As I was finding shoes to wear I remembered that I had a shift at Merlottes tonight. Eric would be waiting tables for _humans. _I giggled which sounded extremely weird coming from Eric. He would have to take their orders.

I chuckled as I walked out the front door wondering where in hell Eric's house was was, and where he parked the car. It was dark but vampires could see in the dark so I was fine. I finally found the red car parked in the second garage and started speeding down the highway in a very Eric like way. After about twenty minutes I saw my street. The whole house was dark so Eric hadn't woke up yet or he was already at Merlottes. I hoped he was at the house because I don't know what would happened if, I Viking Eric walked into Merlottes tonight and Sookie as in Eric freaking out because he has been transformed into me.

I parked the car carefully and walked toward the front door. I was hoping that the wards were down otherwise I wouldn't be able to get inside. I walked slowly toward the front door waiting for the wards to go off but I got lucky. I grabbed the key and raced upstairs toward by bedroom. I was in front of my door. I slowly opened it to see me, well Eric in my body sleeping in my bed. I smelled my aroma for the first time. I was intoxicating. It smelt although I had been bathed in candy. My fangs raced out. Great I was horny. I rolled my eyes trying to retract the fangs before I woke him up. I checked the clock beside my bed. It read seven-thirty. My shift started at nine so that would give us at least an hour to talk. _Wait was I expecting Eric to take my shift as Merlottes? _Brushing the thought aside I stepped closer without making a sound.

I leaned forward and tapped him on the shoulder. My eyes slowly fluttered open. I screamed, I mean he screamed. "Who are you?" My voice growled at me as Eric took me in. I put my hands up showing I was not a threat.

"Eric, I am you," I said in my deep voice hoping that made sense. He stammered....Eric Northman just stammered and although it didn't look weird coming from my lips, I knew he was inside my body. I chuckled. "Look in the mirror," I said gesturing to the open bathroom door. He hesitated and walked slowly toward the washroom. Then shut the door. He screamed again and then walked out.

"How could this happen?" He said lifting his new hands up for inspection. I shook my head. "I am you. I am in your body?" I nodded. He walked toward me and rested his hands on my shoulders reaching up. I became acutly aware of Erics pulse quickening. Was he scared? My head turned to the side and I stared at the vein in my neck. "Snap out of it," he said. I gulped and tried to stare into his eyes. "You're thirsty."

"I don't know, I didn't have anything while I was at your place," I admitted. "Let's go down stairs I know I bought new true blood last week." We walked down the stairs in silence. Then I noticed it, I couldn't feel our bond. Was it broken? No, it couldn't be. Then I felt a twitch of emotion and knew I just hadn't been paying attention to it.

Eric sat down. I grabbed a true blood out of the freezer and put it into the micro wave. "Eric, are you okay?" I asked still unsure if he was still in shock.

"Yes," Eric said startled by the voice that came out of his lips. "How could this happen?" He asked in all seriousness gesturing to himself and his boobs.

"I don't know last thing I remember was going to sleep this afternoon," I said. "Wait Eric can you hear thoughts?" I asked curious if I still had my telepathy.

"Not at the moment." Ding, the microwave sounded as I gulped down a true blood. Eric watched me curiously. "Does it taste good?" I shrugged. It didn't taste bad.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked as I sat down beside him at the table. I could feel Eric's despair threw the connection, and I moved and covered his hand with mine. Eric flinched away from me. I shrunk back into my stair sipping another true blood.

"I don't know," he mumbled obviously thinking of the culprits who did this. Then I heard his stomach growl. "I'm hungry?" He started to get up but got up and made him some coffee instead. "This is so good," Eric said savouring the flavour. I laughed.

"Eric, why don't we move into the living room?" I asked. He nodded and we sat down on the couch him sitting in my lap drinking coffee.

"This feels familiar Sookie, did something happen in here while I was hexed?"

"Yes this is where we talked one night about everything," I admitted because the more he knew the better he could pretend to be me. He felt my confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"You have to act like me Eric," I stated not ready to tell him he had to go to my work tonight.

"Well yes," he said turning to face while setting his coffee down. I stared at the vein in his neck again. I felt a twitch in my pants."Sookie you might need more blood."

"Why?"

"Because you don't want blood lust to happen when you don't have access to your favourite source."

"Drink out of myself?" I stammered.

"Yes but you have to stop when I tell you okay?" I nodded and he cuddled closer to me stretching his neck to the side.

"No, I can't you have to go to work for me tonight and I don't want any more rumours spread about myself," I said knowing if I walked into Merlottes with new bite marks the town would talk.

"Fine but you need to feed eventually," he said sliding off my lap realizing what I just said. "Wait what? I am NOT going to your work tonight to serve humans!"

"Eric I missed the last few days Sam will fire me if I don't go tonight," I said trying to explain to him that this was important.

"Fine I will go. Sookie, do you think that Amelia might have played a part in this?"

"Yes, it's very possible that she did this but she would have needed help," I sighed getting up.

"Pam," we said in unison.

"Eric do you need to work at Fantasia tonight?" I asked.

"No, Pam will cover," he said certainly.

"You need to get dressed," I said as I saw the time on the clock. Eric smirked. Embarrassed, I left Eric to go alone upstairs hoping he knew how to get dressed.

In a matter of minutes Eric walked down the stairs wearing my barmaid outfit. I smiled and grabbed the eyes to the corvette. "I'll drive," he said.

"No Eric, I have to drive because I doubt that you would let me drive that to work, and this would make a scene."

"Fine," he said climbing into the car. I looked at him. He didn't have his seatbelt on.

"Eric you need a seatbelt."

"Oh right. It was been decades since I required one," he said. We drove quickly and I could see why he always liked to drive so fast. "Sookie," Eric whispered but I heard him.

"What?"

"Slow down, you might be a vampire but I am certainly not," He said in a calm tone and although he tried to hide it I could tell that he didn't enjoy not being able to drive his car. I smiled and slowed down.

"So, Eric are you sure you want to wait tables tonight?" I asked wondering if he even knew how. "Ohya and don't lose your temper. Smile always." I reminded him.

"I will do my best lover," he agreed using my nickname. "And I know you're nervous but I know how to wait tables I have watched you do it before it seems easy enough." As we drove into Merlottes parking lot I could see Erics eyes widen.

"Eric can you hear them?" I asked.

"Yes, I can hear their thoughts Sookie."

"Let's go," I said hoping out of the car and locking it behind us. As soon as we opened the door all eyes were on us. I braced myself for their thoughts but none came then I reminded myself that I couldn't read minds anymore. I looked at Eric who was now standing still. "Smile," I whispered taking a seat at the table closet to where I stood. I watched him walk toward the counter picking up a note pad and plasturing a crazy grin on his face. I strained to listen to each order making sure everything was okay because I could feel Eric's anger as he waited on each table. After about two hours into my shift I felt someone staring at me.

I looked around the bar and saw that Sam was staring at me. Maybe glaring would be the proper term. The saying _if looks could kill_ flashed into my mind. I waited for Eric to get to my table.

"What would you like?" Eric asked keeping up his smile that he was so desperate to ditch.

"True blood, O negative," I ordered remembering Eric had ordered this before. He smiled and true Sookie smile. As Eric walked back to the Kitchen to give them the order I heard Sam call Eric in. I was immediately tentative and straightened my back wondering why Sam would want to talk to me? Did he realize something was wrong? I try to focus on the bond hoping I could make out what was happening by the feelings he was projecting. I felt shy, angry, frustrated, angry then I felt despair and new that I would pull an Eric and be all possessive because whatever Sam was doing it was making him extremely uncomfortable. I got up slowly hoping know one would notice and a walked toward Sam's office without hesitation. I heard the sharp sound of a slap and the words, "I am Erics." With that I opened the door to find Sam and Eric in a lip lock and although I found this funny I could tell Eric didn't.

"She is mine, Shifter," I said trying to sound very possessive. Eric walked toward me fuming and wrapped his arms around me. "What did you do?" I asked in a calm voice trying to hide my temper. I myself was angry too. I can not believe Sam tried to pull a stunt like that.

"What did I do? What did you do! She is brainwashed. She came here tonight with you! You almost got her killed this year and now she happens to be saying, 'I am Eric's," I had to admit it sounded very unSookie like but I could tell that Eric wanted to get out of here so I turned and started walking out the door. Then I heard a whosh and turned around to see Sam was throwing a punch. I caught it just in time before it hit my face.

"Sam I am disappointed in you," Eric said shaking his head and taking out his pony tail and walking toward the exit. With that I ran after him wondering what happened. After we were outside and we were driving I finally broke the silence.

"Eric what happened?" I could feel his anger emulating from him.

"He kissed me. The damn shifter kissed me! And the worst part is I could tell it was going to happen but I didn't know how to stop him and I knew he would have kept going if you hadn't come in," Eric said shakily.

"Eric I am sorry," I said. I felt oddly tired and Eric noticed it too when I yawned.

"Dawn is coming Sookie," Eric said. "You need to sleep."

"Does that mean I have to crawl into the hidey whole?" I asked timidly as I parked the car.

"Yes." We walked inside slowly as I was dreading going into the hole as I walked upstairs. "Sookie don't be scared." I nodded as I emptied the closet so I could crawl in.

"Do I have to go in now?" I asked. Wow déjà vu this is what Eric asked me when he had been hexed.

"No," he said as he slowly walked off to bed. I followed him into the bedroom and laid down beside him. I could feel the sun coming up so I stumbled into the hidey hole reluctantly and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.


End file.
